That the strength of alkali metal silicate glass articles can be significantly enhanced through an ion exchange reaction, termed chemical strengthening, is well known to the glass art. The process contemplates contacting such glass articles with an external source of cations having larger ionic diameters than the alkali metal ions present in the glass composition. Most frequently, the larger-diameter cations are other alkali metal ions. The contact is made at elevated temperatures, but below the strain point of the glass, so that an ion exchange reaction takes place wherein the smaller alkali metal ions pass out of the glass and the larger cations move into the sites of the glass surface previously occupied by the smaller ions. Because the exchange reaction is conducted at temperatures below the strain point of the glass, viscous flow in the glass surface is inhibited. Consequently, the larger cations are, in essence, stuffed or crowded into the sites formerly filled by the small alkali metal ions, which phenomenon causes the development of compressive stresses in the surface of the glass article. It is this surface compression layer which imparts improved mechanical strength to the glass article.
That alkali metal aluminosilicate glass articles are especially adaptable to chemical strengthening has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,430 and experience has indicated that lithium aluminosilicate glasses are notably outstanding in this regard. Nevertheless, the high viscosity and the extreme tendency to devitrify at elevated temperatures, particularly in the vicinity of the softening point, exhibited by the simple lithium aluminosilicate glasses have limited their utility to applications which do not require reheating in their shaping. hence, such processes as, for example, the sagging of already-formed ophthalmic lens blanks or the re-drawing of glass cane and tubing, are not suited to those glasses.
The most widespread use of chemical strengthening has been seen in the manufacture of ophthalmic lens. The food and Drug Administration (FDA) has decreed that all glass ophthalmic lenses must survive the drop of a steel ball having a diameter of 0.625" from a height of 50". The common ophthalmic lenses of commerce, having a thickness of about 2 mm, are highly susceptible to breakage in that test unless such are subjected to thermal tempering or chemical strengthening, with the latter providing greater strength improvements than obtained via thermal tempering.
The density of glasses employed in ophthalmic lenses is considerably greater than that of plastic utilized in ophthalmic lens fabrication. Accordingly, the capability of achieving very high mechanical strengths in a glass suitable for the production of ophthalmic lenses would permit the use of thinner cross sections which, in turn, would result in a lens of lighter weight.